Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a nonvolatile memory device and a storage device including the nonvolatile memory device.
Background Information
A storage device refers to a device which stores data, such as a computer, a smart phone, or a smart pad, under control of a host device. The storage device includes a device which stores data on a magnetic disk such as a hard disk drive (HDD), or a device which stores data on a semiconductor memory. A device which stores data on a semiconductor memory may be a nonvolatile memory, such as a solid state drive (SSD) or a memory card.
The nonvolatile memory includes a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), or a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
The operating speed of a host device, which communicates with the storage device, such as a computer, a smart phone, or a smart pad is improved as semiconductor manufacturing technologies develop. Furthermore, the size of content used in the storage device and a host device of the host device is increasing. For this reason, the storage device with improved operating speed is being continuously required.